Slade Wilson
Slade Joseph Wilson (スレイド・ジョゼフ・ウィルソン, Sureido Josefu Wiruson), also known by his alias stage name as Deathstroke (デスストローク, Desusutorōku), is a fictional character and antagonist of the ''DC'' series. He is a former CIA operative and a one-time student of MI-6 agent Rogerson. Slade proved too violent to keep a cool head, which led to Geoffrey to report him to his superiors. Slade was terminated, and became an elite mercenary. After he discovered his former mentor had taken on a new "student" in the form of Bruce Wayne, he came to Gotham. He went under cover as top cop "Dane Lisslow" to get close to him, and quickly worked out Bruce was Batman. "Either way, tonight is the end of the hero known as Batman" :—Deathstroke to Batman. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Ron Perlman (English), Hidenari Ugaki (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Pierre Dourlens (French), Jan Spitzer (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Gang Gu-han (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Steve Kratz (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance As Slade Wilson As Deathstroke * Hair Color: Not Known (Formerly Black) * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 6' 5" (1.96 m) * Weight: 225 lbs. (102 kg) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Deathstroke is basically a killing machine, a man with no empathy or compassion who do what is necessary to achieve his goals. Deathstroke is very paranoid that he isn't restricted to just one mask. After Geoffrey caused him to be fired from both CIA and his current employers, then replacing him with Bruce Wayne as a protege, part on him became driven by envy. Despite losing both of his life and family because of this, Deathstroke came across as very calm but serious at the same time unlike Anarky. While Batman represent justice and Anarky represents chaos, Slade represents crime, which makes him the closer nemesis to Batman. To protect his secret identity, Deathstroke has constructed a fake personas he can use in his civilian identities. He was known as Slade Wilson, a former CIA agent who became an assassin / mercenary then died on the hands of his employers. He was also known as Dane Lisslow, the captain of Harvey Dent's Special Crime Unit who is thought to have died in an explosion done by Batman. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals * Assassins ** Floyd Lawton/Deadshot ** Garfield Lynns/Firefly ** Waylon Jones/Killer Croc ** Antonio Diego/Bane Enemies * Justice League ** Superman ** Batman * Teen Titans ** Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing * Katana Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities * Deception: * Firearms: Skilled of using sidearms. * Gadgetry: * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Slade Wilson was a match for Bruce Wayne in pure hand-to-hand combat, and proved to be a master in martial arts when he fought Batman on multiple occasions. * Interrogation: * Weaponry: Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses * Wounded Right Eye: Deathstroke is half-blind. If something were to cover the left eye hole on his mask, Slade would be left blinded. Equipment Gadgets Weapons * Sword: * Ballistic Staff: * Dual Pistols: Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Deathstroke Wikipedia * Deathstroke DC Database * Deathstroke Batman Wiki Notes & Trivia * Deathstroke first appeared in Batman: The New Teen Titans #2 (December, 1980). * Deathstroke's mask has two eye-holes instead of one. ** In the finale of season 1, his right eye gets damaged making way for his mask to have one eye-hole. * His appearance is similar to his Teen Titans Cartoon Incarnation minus the two eye-holes and lack of mouth-holes. * When his memory is wiped he did not seem to recognize Alfred and the effect seems to make him forget way back. * In this version, he is not a member of the League of Assassins. * He is the first character that have four identities. * He is not much good about disguise as Batman, judging from using guns in fight. Category:Characters